Summer in Smallville
by Cassie Redwood
Summary: Chloe, Clark, Oliver and the rest of the gang visit Burnham Woods Crater Lake for their summer camping trip. Bets are made to see who will hook-up with Chloe first and the only person who doesn't know is Chloe. Friendship is tested. And enemies are made
1. Chapter One: Visitor

**Chapter One: **Visitor

3 crop tops

2 halter tops

7 pairs of tube tops

Hoodie

Pair of hip-hugging bootcut jeans

4 pairs of Capri pants

3 pairs of low-rise jeans

4 pairs of khaki shorts

2 sundresses

14 pairs of boyshorts

14 bras

14 pairs of ankle socks

Rain boots

White tennis shoes

4 pairs of flip-flops

Hiking boots

2 pairs of shower shoes

Hairbrush/comb

Shampoo/conditioner

Toothbrush/toothpaste

Laundry bag

Pillow

2 sets of bed sheets

Betty Boo blanket

4 wash clothes

4 towels

2 boxes of maxi pads…spring scented

'_What am I forgetting?'_ Chloe asked to herself as she placed the last box of maxi pads into her suitcase, _'I've got the clothes, shoes, and toiletries; what am I forgetting?'_

A knock at her bedroom door brought her back into reality.

"Come in," Chloe murmured quickly closing her suitcase.

"Hey, Chloelicious," Bart's familiar voice rang in her ears as he entered. He had a huge smile on his face as if being in her room scored him points with the guys.

"Oh. Hey, Bart. Wha-what are you doing here?" Chloe asked turning on her heel to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest and starred him down.

"Easy girl…you're dad called and asked if I could help you with your suitcase, since he can't be here," Bart informed her letting his eyes wander up and down Chloe's body.

She wore a pair of low-rise jeans, a royal blue spaghetti strap top revealing cleavage, and flip-flops. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an unkempt bun and her hazel eyes were glazed over with amusement.

"He called? From Paris," Chloe scoffed watching as Bart picked up her suitcase, "hmm…he must miss me."

Bart placed the suitcase in the hallway and reentered the room. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was being sarcastic.

"So…what is this? Floss?" Bart chuckled flashing a black bikini bottom.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Chloe said blankly prying it out of Bart's hands, "Now where is the top?"

Chloe and Bart scanned the room and after a few minutes Bart found it wedge between the dresser and the queen sized bed.

"Wow. Not much coverage is it, Chlo?" Bart said breathlessly holding a thin strap between his thumb and pointer finger. A laugh escaped his lips and Chloe smirked.

"Ha ha ha," Chloe said in nearly a growl snatching it out of his grubby hands, "You're like the annoying little brother I NEVER wanted."

"Ouch. Is it bad that I want to get in your pants?" Bart asked as Chloe tucked her bikini into her tight suitcase.

Chloe shuddered at the thought and turned to face him.

"If you're going to be a perv I'll call someone else to help me," Chloe promised as Bart crossed the room into the empty hallway.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop," Bart spoke throwing his hands up in defeat, "Just one question."

"What is it?" Chloe asked placing her hands on her wide hips.

"Did you pack my favorite panties?" Bart grinned leaning down to open her suitcase.

"Urgh, Pervert!" Chloe growled pulling her suitcase away from him.

* * *

A sleek, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled up in Chloe's driveway. Bart exited the house Chloe's suitcase rolling behind him. The trunk opened and Bart placed the suitcase between a green on and orange one. Oliver Queen and Arthur Curry appeared on either side of Bart ready to pounce.

"Bart, where's Chloe?" Oliver asked immediately looking around the empty street.

"Well, hello to you too," Bart snorted closing the lid of the trunk.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked again impatiently.

"Uh…in the kitchen," Bart answered after a long awkward pause.

"Thanks," Oliver replied over his shoulder entering the house.

Arthur looked at Bart's annoyed face a chuckled to himself. Bart looked up at him and groaned.

"I feel a bet coming on," A.C. mused staring down at Bart.

"Another bet?" Bart scowled.

"Yeah, another bet," A.C. grinned, "five hundred says Ollie and Chlo are gonna hook-up before summers over."

A smile grew on Bart's face as Clark's red Dodge Ram pickup pulled up by the curb. Clark stepped out and looked over at them.

"I'll take that bet," Bart said quietly, "and my five hundred says…they won't."

"A bet is a bet."

"And a loss is a loss," Bart interjected as Clark approached them.

"What are we talking about?" Clark asked as he approached them.

"Oh…we made a little wager during the super bowl. My e doesn't team won, his team lost and he doesn't want to pay me what he owes me," Bart said with a sly grin.

"A.C. you should pay the man," Clark said staring him down.

Arthur looked over ad Bart with his evil face and took out his wallet, handing Bart a ten.

"Arrgh," Bart coughed.

Arthur scoffed and handed him a twenty and 'you'll get yours' glare forming on his face.

* * *

Chloe watched as Oliver glided into her kitchen. She was snacking on burnt toast when he suddenly appeared in all his glory, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Chloe," He greeted taking the empty seat across from her.

"Hey," she said barely above a whisper.

"Sooooo…you ready for the camping trip?" Oliver asked.

Chloe wiped the crumbs of bread off the sides of her mouth before she spoke. The last thing she wanted to do was spit breadcrumbs into the face of a cute guy.

"Ye-ah." Chloe finally said.

"Good. Good, so, who are you riding with?" Oliver asked staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Um…Clark," Chloe replied staring at his chest which was revealed slightly because of the undone buttons at the top of his shirt.

"Clark? Oh, I was thinking you could ride with me. You know Clark and Lana have a thing so we should let them ride together," Oliver cleverly came up with.

"Clark and Lana have a…thing?" Chloe couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…they…hooked up last summer," Oliver lied coolly.

"Um…okay. I'll ride with you, so they can ride together," Chloe said smiling up at him.

"Cool," Oliver said flashing a smile.

* * *

Clark watched from the driver's seat of his car as Chloe and Oliver exited her house. Oliver said something to her, she nodded, he smiled, and it was all weird. She ran up alongside the passenger door and knocked on the window. She looked like she had to tell him something so he rolled the window down.

"Hey," Chloe greeted breathlessly.

"Hey! Are.we.not.leaving.yet?" Clark asked as Chloe stared at him with a funny expression.

"We are leaving, but I'm riding with Oliver," Chloe answered forcing her lips into a smile.

"Oliver, really? Why?" Clark asked in confusion.

"H-we thought it would be better if you rode with Lana," Chloe replied her eyes drifting away from his.

"Oh…o-okay," Clark finally spoke a frown forming with his lips.

"Good. Okay, bye." Chloe murmured running off toward Ollie's car.


	2. Chapter Two: Haha

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't told you some important information about the fanfic.

The story was inspired by Cruel Intentions. I do not own any Smallville Characters.

Everyone is around 15-17 (Lex, Oliver, and Lois are 17; Bart and Lucy are 15; everyone else is 16)

Rated M because of possible love scenes and language.

AU world where Clark and Lex are friends and he doesn't have any abilities. I am planning on writing a sequel after I finish this fanfic, but I might not. I am a Chlark fan, but I won't have that affect my writing too much.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Haha

Lana stared out her bedroom window as Clark's pickup pulled into her driveway. She sighed. She knew this was coming. Oliver had found away to get Clark to pick her up instead of himself. She wasn't mad at him though. He was hot for Chloe, who could blame him. She was cute, funny, and spicy. She knew it, but she couldn't accept it. Chloe has been her best friend since eight grade and she'd never want to hurt her, but she had on one occasion considered getting intimate with Clark when they were trapped in an elevator for six hours.

"Lana! Clark's here," Nell called from downstairs. Lana rolled her eyes and trotted downstairs, her suitcase swaying behind her.

"Hey, Lana," Clark greeted her at the foot of the stairs, "Um…do you need help with that."

'_What do you think,' _Lana thought to herself plastering a smile on her face as she reached the last step.

"Yes." Was what came out of her mouth. Clark reached for her suitcase and followed lead the way out to his red pickup. Lana watched as he placed the suitcase in the back, his muscles rippling underneath his red t-shirt as his arms lifted the suitcase.

"Thank you," Lana said a wide smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"No problem," Clark said opening the passenger side door and waiting for Lana to be fully in before closing the door behind her. He traveled around the front and hopped in.

"So. Where is the rest of the Scooby gang?" Lana asked as they pulled out onto the street.

"They're already headed there," Clark replied shifting gears.

* * *

Lois and Lex waited for Jimmy and Lucy to finish fighting over the front seat before they informed them who would be sitting there. Lucy tugged on Jimmy's collar as she shrieked at him.

"I get the seat!" Lucy barked rolling her eyes as Jimmy mocked her.

"No, I get the damn seat!" Jimmy bellowed crossing his arms over his chest as Lucy stomped her feet at him with irritation.

"Umm, guys neither of you are getting the seat," Lex interjected placing his body in-between them for separation.

"What the hell do you mean?" Jimmy and Lucy screamed in union.

"Your.not.getting.the.seat," Lois replied rolling her eyes as the two of them stared at her in confusion.

"Hey, guys," Alicia greeted her suitcase in tow. Everyone turned to her and groaned,"Nice to see you, too."

"Sorry," Lois said soothingly thrusting her arms up in the air, "We we're just talking about whose sitting in the passenger seat."

"Oh, well, it's me because I get car sick," Alicia said flatly.

"Oh, hell no," Lucy and Jimmy grumbled.

* * *

"So," Chloe hummed staring straight ahead at the road ahead of her.

"So…"Oliver chimed in as A.C. and Bart chatted in the backseat.

"Why isn't Victor coming on the trip with us?" Chloe asked staring over at Oliver behind the stirring wheel.

"Um…he's in Metropolis for an internship with LuthorCorp," Oliver informed her.

"Oh…cool," Chloe sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

Oliver turned the radio on and Inside out by VonRay was playing. He was about to change the station when he heard Chloe singing beside him.

"_I don't believe all the things I hear. All these things I hold so dear, I won't take for granted. I tell myself that I won't hide. Maybe this might finalize, this fear I feel's unfounded._"

She caught Oliver looking at her and she stopped. He smiled and turned the volume up and began singing.

"_Cause you're turning me inside out, you're breaking all these promises we made. Maybe time will make it right. Yeah, you're turning me inside out. It's taking all my strength and will to stay. Maybe time will make it right._"

Chloe smiled and Arthur and Bart whispered to each other in the backseat.

"You're so going to lose this bet." Arthur whispered.

"Uh…you just wait and see," Bart smirked watching as Chloe and Oliver went into the chorus again.

"_I've always taken a chance with life, knowing if I paid the price that soon I'd find the answer. There's no use being afraid to see what my life was meant to be. It could take me so much higher. Do you see the danger creeping up beside?_"

* * *

Lois, Lex, Alicia, Lucy, and Jimmy arrived at the Burnham Woods campgrounds first, surprisingly. Lex put his 1997 Honda CR-V in parked and helped the girls unload their luggage, while Jimmy lead the way to the cabin they'd be staying in. Crater Lake was a ten minute walk away so after they got settled the girls unpacked their bikinis and lead the guys to down to the lake.

"Last one in is a virgin," Lois screamed cannonballing into the water. A sudden coldness washed over her as her body plowed into the freezing water and as her head came above the surface a refreshing feeling washed over her.

Lex jumped in after her, Alicia and Jimmy behind him. Lucy was left standing on the dock and the four bobbing in the water stared up at her.

"You've.got.to.be.kidding.me," Jimmy laughed.

A forced laugh escaped Lucy's mouth as she jumped in. Alicia, Jimmy, and Lex scrambled away from her as she landed between them. Lucy bobbed up and took a long breathe and wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Abstinence will save me from the diseases you carry," Lucy spat splashing water at him. Lois and Alicia laughed while Lex snuck up behind Lucy and dunked her.

"Urgh, you ass," Lucy yelled as she resurfaced. Lois and Jimmy smirked and Alicia hopped on Lex's back.

"She means nice ass," Alicia giggled wrapping her arms around Lex's neck.

"Did you drink before we got here?" Lois asked hoisting herself onto the dock, Lucy and Jimmy behind her.

"Maybe a swig of Vodka on the ride here," Alicia admitted as Lex hoisted her onto the dock by pushing her ass forward.

"Where'd you get Vodka?"Lex asked as he joined the four on the dock.

"Mom's stash at home," Alicia answered tripping over Jimmy's foot, "Oops!"


	3. Chapter Three: Drink Up

**Chapter Three: **Drink Up

Clark and Lana pulled up at the campgrounds, Oliver's vehicle right behind them. They all hopped out and headed into the cabin suitcases in hand. Lois and Lucy sat in the kitchen which was the first room they saw as they stepped inside. Lois was raiding the liquor cabinet and Lucy was placing the bottles Lois handed her onto the large circular kitchen table. Lex and Jimmy arrived through another door not surprised to see that the other's had arrived.

"Hey, guys," Lex greeted taking a seat at the table.

"W-where's Alicia?" Chloe asked while Lois continued to raid the cabinet.

"Upstairs sleeping," Jimmy answered taking a seat across from Lex.

"Alright!" Lois exclaimed looking down at the table at the dozen bottles of Vodka, "Now…we can play my favorite game."

"And that would be?" Chloe asked taking a seat beside Lex.

"Never have I ever," Lois informed everyone, "Everybody sit around the table."

Oliver took the empty seat by Chloe, who sat be Lex.

Lucy claimed the seat on the other side of Oliver, Lois sitting on the other side of her.

A.C. sat on the empty seat by Bart, Jimmy already in the other seat beside Bart.

Lana took the seat between Jimmy and Clark, who sat next to Lex.

"How do you play?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay, so the players, that's us, sit in a circle, which we are in, and someone starts the game by saying 'Never have I ever'. If anyone in the circle has done this they take a drink, but if no player has done it then whoever said 'Never have I ever' has to take a drink. If only one person's done it then they have to drink and give a detailed story about the event." Lois informed everyone passing six bottles of Vodka to the other side of the table, "Everyone grab a bottle."

"Who starts?" A.C. asked as he handed a bottle over to Clark.

"I'll start!" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone stared at her and she said, "Never have I ever lied about a sexual preference to avoid a date."

Lucy and Lois took a swig while the others looked on in amusement.

"What!" Lois exclaimed.

"It figures," Jimmy laughed, "You two being sisters and all, she must have learned it from you."

"Hahaha, next one," Lois smirked.

"Never have I ever worn clothes to hide a hickey," Oliver said watching as A.C. and Chloe took a swig. Being that he wasn't going to lie he took a swig, too.

"Never have I ever accidently kicked a guy in the nuts," Chloe chimed taking a drink along with Lois and Lucy. The guys looked at them with fear and bemusement.

Chloe watched as Clark smiled at Lana as she joined in on the drink.

"It's official," Bart shuddered, "we choose the wrong girls to hang out with."

"Shut up," Lucy commanded as her eyes tightened.

"Next," Lois spoke blankly.

"Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher," Lex grinned.

Clark surprisingly took a swig and Chloe looked on in horror. Oliver chuckled beside her as Clark went into the story.

"Beginning of sophomore year, Miss Atkins, wanted to give me private lessons on the fine art of dissecting." Clark huffed, "and that's all I'm going to say.

"Miss Atkins?" Bart whistled, "Man, she's one nice piece of- "

"Asshole," Lucy and Chloe shrieked slapping him on either side of his head.

"What?" Bart asked dodging Lucy's last slap.

"Let's get back to the game," Lucy suddenly interjected with a different attitude.

"Never have I ever actually said 'Shaken, not Stirred'," Clark said taking a long swig from his bottle.

Humorously all the guys joined him. Bart started laughing so harshly that it squirted out of his nose leaving a slight redness.

"Never have I ever kicked a guy in the nuts on purpose," Lana smirked joining the girls and a long swallow.

"GOD!" Bart yelp, "its okay little fellow…I won't let them hurt you." Bart said looking down patting his lap gently.

"So, it is little," Chloe giggled staring over at him as the others busted out in a feverish laughter.

"Next," Bart growled.

"Never have I been walked in on by parents?" Jimmy said taking a swig along with Clark and A.C..

Chloe stared over at Clark, her mind feeling looser.

"Never have I been a peeping tom," Bart mused taking a drink along with Clark and Lex.

"I can believe Bart, but you Smallville?" Lois scowled.

"One time," Clark assured them, "it happened on time."

"If you screwed your teacher I wouldn't be surprised about what else you've done," Lucy spat nodding to herself.

"Next," Oliver interjected cutting off any further comments.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," A.C. sighed taking a drink. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"What? None of you have ever skinny dipped?" A.C. asked in amazement.

Everyone stared at him, then they all took a swig. A.C. grinned and looked over at Lois who was laughing harder by the second.

"Calm down, Lo," Chloe giggled.

"My turn my turn my turn," Lois smiled, "Never have I ever given someone a fake phone number."

The girls took a swig along with Lex and Oliver. Bart, A.C., Clark, and Jimmy looked at them and laughed.

"Urgh," Lucy cringed, "I got to pee." She got up from the table and stumbled out into the living room. They group heard a loud crash from the room and everyone stared at the open doorway.

"I'll go help here," Bart murmured getting up from his seat and exiting the room. Lois sighed and them she jumped out of her seat.

"Don't put your fucking grubby hands on her you perv," She yelled rushing out of the room.

"Do you guys wanna play another round?" Jimmy asked.

"Naw. I think it's time to hit the sack," Clark spoke staring out the kitchen window watching as the moon shinned brightly against the dark canvas. Clark stood up helping Lana up.

Oliver got up and followed the two out into the living room. Jimmy stood up, stared at her with a smile, and left the room. Chloe got up and felt her body go south as she stumbled over her feet into the living room where Oliver caught her before she fell.

"Hi," Chloe said breathlessly wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her by her waist from her stumble.

"Hey," Oliver smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly a burning sensation ran up her throat and out her mouth onto his shirt. He sighed and carried up the stairs into the room with her luggage in it.

He rested her onto her bed, pulled off her shoes, and placed the blanket over her. He felt her forehead which was slightly warm. Clark appeared in the open doorframe with a wet cloth.

"I saw the vomit and thought you might need this," Clark informed him walking across the room and handing it over to him, "don't hurt her okay, Oliver. I know you. Don't lie to her, tell her the truth." Clark turned and exited the room.

Oliver watched as Chloe's body cringed as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

"W-wh-where's my kiss?" Chloe asked suddenly with tiredness in her voice.

"It's right here," Oliver answered placing a kiss on her cheek.


	4. Chapter Four: Hangover

**Chapter Four: **Hangover

Chloe woke up with the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around her. A crippling feeling rushed through her body as her blood ran cold. She turned around slowly to see the sleeping face of Oliver Queen. She yelped as he moved while she pulled his arm off of her. She squirmed out of the sheets and stumbled out of bed landing on her ass. She looked up to see if he had woken up from the loud thud she had made falling but he was sound asleep. After the warmth returned to her blood another pain almost killed her. The hangover chiseling its way in her brain.

She crawled out into the hallway and tiptoed downstairs. She was surprised to see Clark asleep on the sofa with brown hair on his chest. _Wait!_ The brown hair wasn't his. Lana was asleep on his bare chest. Their breathing was in sync and Clark's arms were wrapped around her and a large smile was on his face.

"Oh.my.god!" Chloe exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth. She watched as Lana's head slowly rose from Clark's chest and Clark slowly sat up. She took the dive and hid behind the sofa.

"What was that?"Clark asked as Lana slid off of him.

"Chloe?" Lana asked looking over the sofa at the top of her blonde hair.

"Uh…hey," Chloe said jumping up, "funny seeing you two here…together."

"Yeah. Too much to drink," Clark interjected.

Clark and Lana were still wearing their clothes, minus Clark's shirt. '_Maybe they didn't have sex. Maybe they just fell asleep…together.'_

"So, is there any Tylenol?" Chloe asked as she slowly backed into the kitchen.

"Here you go," Lois grumbled from behind her. Chloe jumped and turned to face her.

"Uh…thanks," Chloe said grabbing the bottle and popping two in her mouth.

"Pass them here," Lana said her hand on her forehead. Chloe passed her the bottle and Lana took two.

Lois could feel the sudden awkwardness in the room so she slowly went back to looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Are you guys hungry?'' Lois asked, "We have eggs…eggs, oh, look, more eggs."

The thought of eggs brought a churning feeling into Chloe's stomach and she made a beeline for the bathroom.

"I guess that's a no for her," Lois said handing a plate of eggs to Clark and Lana.

* * *

When Chloe came back downstairs everyone was up eating a plate of Lois' eggs. An empty seat was beside Oliver and he waved Chloe over.

"You're still sick?" Oliver asked as she took a seat. Clark stared over at them and growled underneath his breath. Chloe had the right to talk to whoever she wanted to and after what he and Lana almost did last night he felt like he couldn't look her in the eye.

_Flashback_

Lana smiled at Clark and pressed her lips against his. He felt his arms wrap around her waist and make their way down to her ass as they backed down onto the sofa. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as their lips thrashed together in a mad passion. Lana ran her hand through his dark brown hair as he moved his lips down her neck. A giggle escaped her lips as his hands traveled up, then slid into her pants.

_End of Flashback _

"Not really," Chloe smiled at him as he moved his plate in front of her.

"You can have my eggs," Oliver smiled handing her his fork.

No one notice that A.C. had mouthed, 'You're so going to lose,' to Bart.

"Hey, Chloe," Alicia greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Alicia," Chloe greeted popping a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Hey, guys, how about we play another game," Lois suggested.

"Not another drinking game!" Bart exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

Lois smiled, flashed a deck of cards and said, "Strip poker."

"I'm in!" Bart exclaimed.

"Of course you are perv," Lucy snorted.

"Come on guys, let's play," Lois grinned.

"A game in the morning, when we're all in the clothes we wore yesterday," Jimmy laughed.

"We'll all shower, we'll all play and then, we'll all watch Accepted." Lois commanded pointing toward the doorframe in an authoritative voice.

Everyone filed out of the room and headed upstairs to their designated rooms.

* * *

Alicia sat in her room wondering what pair of panties she wanted to wear for the game when Chloe entered the room. She wore a pair of hip-hugging bootcut jeans, a red halter top, and a pair of hiking boots. Her blond hair was in its usual bun and her hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, probably barrowed from Lois.

"Hey, Alicia," Chloe greeted as she entered taking a seat on her panty covered bed. Alicia stood with just her towel a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, Chloe," Alicia smiled, "I like the sunglasses. Are they for the game?"

"Yeah. Lois said we can have up to six articles of clothing over our undergarments. I have a little something under this," Chloe informed, "Oh…I love the black one." Chloe picked up the thong and handed it to Alicia.

"You should wear this one," Chloe smirked.

"Really?"Alicia asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Chloe smiled getting up and backing out the door, "Clark would love it." Chloe smiled and ran out of the room as Alicia threw her thong at her. Lex appeared in the doorway and picked it off of the floor.

"Is this skimpy thing yours?" Lex asked stepping into her room.

* * *

Lois sat downstairs with the rest of the gang, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Okay, the game is strip poker," Lois grinned, "the rules are simple I'm going to give you each a card, the player with the lowest card loses a clothing item."

Lois dealt everyone a card.

Clark held an eight of diamonds.

Jimmy held an ace of clubs.

Lex held a three of spades.

Chloe held a queen of spades.

Alicia held a seven of clubs.

Bart and A.C. held a ten of hearts and diamonds.

Lana held a two of clubs.

Lucy held a four of diamonds.

Oliver held a king of hearts.

Lois held a ten of spades.

"You've got to be shitting me," Lana cringed.

"Take it off take it off take it off," they chanted. Lana sighed and stood up.

She waved her hips swiftly, reaching down to her feet and unzipping her calf length black boots and stepping out of them. She shrugged and sat down.

"Next round," Lois laughed dealing out the cards.

Clark held a seven of diamonds.

Lex held a five of hearts.

Chloe held a nine of spades.

Jimmy held a three of spades.

Alicia held a five of diamonds.

Bart held a three of diamonds.

A.C. held a seven of hearts.

Lucy held a jack of hearts.

Lana held a two of hearts.

Oliver held a nine of clubs.

Lois held a three of hearts.

"No fucking way," Lana growled standing up.

"Take it off take it off take it off," they chanted.

Lana sighed and slowly pulled off her turtleneck revealing a violet lace brassiere.

"Sexy," Bart grinned.

"Fuck off perv," Lana hissed, "I need a drink." Lana got up and went toward the liquor cabinet and pulled out a half full bottle of vodka from yesterday and took a sip.

"Get back in the game, Lana," Lois groaned. Lana sat back down with the bottle and took a swig.

Lois dealt the cards again.

Clark held a jack of spades.

Lex held an eight of spades.

Chloe held a three of clubs.

Jimmy held an ace of spades.

Alicia held a four of hearts.

Bart held a six of clubs.

A.C. held a seven of spades.

Lucy held a king of diamonds.

Lana held a four of clubs.

Oliver held a king of spades.

Lois held a nine of diamonds.

"Take it off take it off take it off," they chanted at Chloe. Chloe got up and stared over at Clark. She pulled off her halter top playfully and revealed a silky red bra.

A whistle left Oliver's lips as Chloe sat back down beside him. She felt a blush creeping up one her and she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Next round," Lucy laughed as Lois dealt the cards.

Clark held a five of spades.

Lex held a nine of hearts.

Chloe held a six of spades.

Jimmy held the Jack of clubs.

Alicia held an eight of hearts.

Bart held a queen of diamonds.

A.C. held a six of diamonds.

Lucy held a four of spades.

Lana held a five of clubs.

Lois held a six of hearts.

"Take it of Luc," Bart grinned. Lucy smirked and pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a Betty Boo bra. A smile formed on the sides of Bart's mouth as he stared at her breasts.

"Look up here," Lucy interjected noticing his eyes staring down at her chest.

"Next game," Clark spoke staring at Chloe with the corner of his eye.

Lois dealt the cards.

Clark held a two of spades.

Lex held an eight of clubs.

Chloe held a two of diamonds.

Alicia held a ten of clubs.

Bart held a queen of clubs.

Jimmy held the king of clubs.

A.C. held an ace of hearts.

Lucy held a jack of diamonds.

Lana held a queen of hearts.

Lois held an ace of diamonds.

"Uh…it's a tie," Chloe's brow furrowed, "what does that mean?"

"You both lose something," Lois informed them.

"Oh," Chloe murmured. Chloe stood up and dropped her pants. She wore a sexy pair of silky black boyshorts, with suede red panels on each side.

"Sexy," Oliver grinned as she shook her hips swiftly.

Clark tugged off his shirt to reveal what everyone knew he had. But he didn't notice the girls whistling at him, his attention was on Chloe who was beaming at Oliver.

_Flashback _

A moan escaped Lana's voice as Clark's hands traveled down her thighs. She gasped and went back to sucking on his neck. A thin layer of sweat had formed on his brow as she directed her lips down his bare chest. She stopped for a second and directed one of Clark's hands underneath her blouse and bra. She moaned again and feverishly pressed her lips against his and his fingers stroked her nipple.

_End of Flashback _

"Is the game over?" Jimmy asked as Lucy and Chloe began to leave the table.

"Yeah, it's time to watch the movie," Lois answered following the group into the living room.


	5. Chapter Five: The Bet

**Chapter Five:** The Bet

Lois popped in 'Accepted' into the DVD player and cuddled up to Jimmy on a love seat. Lucy and Alicia sat on the carpeted floor behind the sofa table. Chloe sat between Oliver and Clark and Lana sat on the other side of him. A.C. and Bart lounged slightly underneath the sofa table in front of Alicia and Lucy.

Chloe felt awkward between the two of them her best friend, who was hot and a guy…who was hot. It felt weird to her for some reason. Then she felt it, Oliver's leg brush against her leg. Even though it was for the briefest moment she felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Oliver asked in a low whisper toward her.

"Sadly, no," Chloe answered him watching out of the corner of her eye as Clark stared over at her in frustration.

"You're in for a treat," Oliver smiled down at her.

"Guys shut the fuck up, I like the previews," Bart shrieked from below them.

"Sorry," Chloe and Oliver whispered in union. Then the kitchen phone went off like world war three.

"Is someone going to get that?" Bart asked turning up to stare at them.

"Uh, I'll get it!" Chloe exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

* * *

"Hello?" Chloe spoke.

"Hey, darlin'," her father's voice rang in her ears, "How's it at the lake?"

"Dad?" Chloe questioned. There was no way her dad would be calling to check up on her.

"It's me, Chloe," he informed her with his serious voice.

"Oh…to bad," Chloe sighed shifting the phone to her other ear.

"Listen, Chloe, I'm still your father," Gabe spat, "so speak to me with some respect!"

"Okay, here's some respect, next time you want to call me and talk about respect maybe you should tell your wife of sixteen years that you got some tramp pregnant before you met her or that you slept with three other women while you two were together," Chloe growled.

"Young lady, now you listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me, before you start trying to be my father; maybe you should start being a man first!" Chloe hissed slamming the phone on the jack.

Chloe suddenly heard the gentle sound of someone coughing behind her to get her attention. She turned and was face to face with Lana.

"Hey, Lana," Chloe smiled quickly.

"Hi, Chloe. I know we haven't been able to talk since we got here so I wanted to come and see if you were alright," Lana said soothingly.

"Alright? Why wouldn't I be alright?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be upset that Clark and I hooked up last night," Lana informed her.

"Why would I be upset...you two are-great together," Chloe murmured.

"Oh…well, I'm glad we got that settled," Lana sighed a smile forming on her beautiful face.

* * *

"Oliver's going to hit home first," A.C. whispered to Bart.

"My five hundred says he won't. Chloe like Clark too much to give him up for Oliver," Bart informed him.

"I'm pretty sure that after Clark and Lana hooked up last night, it's more likely that you'll get a date with Lucy," A.C. whispered.

"They hooked up?" Bart asked surprised underneath his breath.

"Yeah, and it's too late to call off the bet now," Arthur laughed.

"What bet?" Alicia and Lucy asked in a low voice appearing on either side of them.

"That Oliver and Chloe or Clark and Chloe are going to hook up," Bart informed them excitedly.

"I can't believe you'd bet on your own friends!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Put me down for Clark and Chloe," Alicia interjected.

"Alicia!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"Lucy!" Alicia mocked.

"Put me down for Oliver and Chloe," Lucy whispered looking over her shoulder as Oliver, Clark and the rest of them stared at the screen obliviously.

* * *

"Chloe? Lana?" Clark called entering the kitchen. The two sat at the kitchen table, their feet on their chairs, giggling about something.

'_Oh god…did Lana tell he? And is she laughing about it?_' If she was that was a good sign. Wasn't it?

"Oh…hey, Clark," Chloe said staring over her shoulder as he entered the room, "we we're _just_ talkingabout you." Clark noticed the open bottle of Whiskey between the two of them.

"Are you two drinking? In the afternoon?" Clark asked as he took a step toward them.

_Flashback (Somewhere in the Past)_

"Nice to meet you, Chloe," Clark smiled at her as he gently shook her hand. Her soft skin was cool to the touch. The way their hands meshed together was only too perfect, then all too quickly her hand was gone from his.

"The same here," She beamed up at him. Even then he was taller than her. The way her hazel eyes lit up the first time she saw him was exactly what happened to his blue ones. They were spiritually linked for a second and the next she was just his friend. His best friend.

She stood beside him every day of his life since then. Helping him succeed and being the friend he needed after Pete moved away. But he never managed to ask her to be his girlfriend. She had dated lots of guys, none of them him. Jealousy was what he got when he saw Oliver and her together. The green monster wiggling its way into his mind.

_End of Flashback _

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lana asked standing up and poking him in the chest.

"You tell him," Chloe chuckled taking a swig of the bottle. Clark backed away from her and watched as Lana stumbled toward him. He caught her before she hit the floor and watched as Chloe got up on her seat, stood on the table and shook her ass.

"Can I get some help in here?" Clark called into the next room. Within an instant Oliver was at his side watching as Chloe striped herself of her shirt.

"Chloe," Oliver said soothingly, "why don't you get down from there?" Oliver held his hand out to her and Clark watched as Chloe leapt onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"Hold me, Ollie," Chloe said in a whisper resting her head on his chest. To support the sudden extra weight Oliver wrapped his hands underneath her ass.

"Okay, Chloe," Oliver said watching as Clark hoisted Lana over his shoulder and lead the way into the living room.

"What the fuck happened to them?" Lex asked looking up from the screen. Everyone turned to stare at them in amusement.

"Too much to drink," Oliver informed them trotting upstairs with Chloe still clinging to him for dear life.

"You can never have too much to drink," A.C. and Jimmy sang in union as Clark carried Lana upstairs behind Oliver.


End file.
